


I Think I Messed Up My Soup

by AndiIsMyName



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiIsMyName/pseuds/AndiIsMyName
Summary: Cole definitely didn't expect to wake up to this, but they will deal with this as they go.I'm here to expand the Coleisnotamazng agenda. Amazing creator.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I Think I Messed Up My Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may know of Coleisnotamazng, they are a pretty pog person! I've caught them gifting in the ponkline more than once. I genuinely love their energy, so I went ahead and made a fanfic of them! (pog) I saw them mention a song I also love on twitter, so I wrote this!

Cole is average in their opinion. They're just your run of the mill enby, a normal They/He who also uses neopronouns. They don't do what they do for clout or fame, sure they may make a joke tweet like "150 retweet for a 12h stream", but that was a joke, as stated above.

That's why they didn't expect their tiktok video to blow up. It was a normal video for them, just a stupid pov. They always made these, and they usually never got much attention. Somehow this time was different. 

Opening tiktok and seeing "ColeIsEmoTrash has 99+ notifs" was not the plan for today. They were shocked to see that their pov to the muffin song had gone viral. One comment stood out in particular.

**"DropsByPonk: Cool video. I love how you portrayed Sacrafice. 13m"**

**"DropsByPonk followed you 5m ago"**

Cole's mind did the equivalent of a windows blue screen of death, the never ending update, a 404 page doesn't exist. 

Cole decided to go live on twitch. They don't do that often, but their small chat would probably help ground them a bit. 

**"Coleisnotamazng went live. 'ilysm, please keep being you :D"**

That plan went south really quickly. 

**"GB109: OMG HI I SAW UR TIKTOK! KING!"**

**"LOP7: lol kinda cringechamp"**

**"sdf5: i recognise you from the ponkline chat! wassup?!"**

**"lapo2: this is my new streamer 🥰"**

**"GB109: SAME @sdf5"**

Hundreds of messages flooded their chat at once. It was definitely not helping their growing headache, but they pressed on booting up Minecraft with their mid tier dell laptop.

"Hey chat! How is everyone today? My day has definitely been intresting that's for sure." They let out a slightly nervous chuckle. "I'm not able to keep up very well, but that's ok, I will try my best" Cole smiled.

**"[MOD]ozuda: Cole, I mean this in the kindest way when I ask, but what the fuck happened?"**

**"[MOD]ozuda has turned on slow mode 1 message every 10 seconds"**

"Well ozu, I'm not sure, one of my tiktok pov's blew up, and now we're here. I'm just going to play some skyblocks." Cole logged onto Hypixel.

"For all the new viewers, we basically made a huge farm, and a pond to fish in last stream. Not much you lot missed, but you can always catch it at my youtube. I upload important VODS there" Cole said.

**"[MOD]ozuda: !yt"**

**"[MOD]NIGHTBOT: YouTube.com/(coles yt link I'm not actually sure tbh)"**

"Thanks Ozu, love you dude!" Cole laughed. 

**"DropsByPonk has raided with 10k viewers."**

Cole looked at the camera. "Thank you paponk for the raid on 10k, I saw your comment by the way, I appreciate it."

**"[VIP]DropsByPonk: ugh, i had hoped we had forgotten about paponk."**

Cole laughed "You wish we did Ponkie, but for 5 thousand dollars you can buy my silence." 

**"[VIP]DropsByPonk: THAT IS A LOY OF MONEU"**

**"gau7: its a joke ponk"**

**"joe3: slow ponk, slonk."**

**"ple2: SlowsByPonk"**

**"[MOD]ozuda: SLONKIE PIE PepeD"**

**"[MOD]ozuda: SLONKIE PIE PepeD"**

**"[MOD]ozuda: SLONKIE PIE PepeD"**

**"[MOD]ozuda: SLONKIE PIE PepeD"**

"Ponk that was just a joke please don't donate 5k, I will legitimately cry. I will give YOU the stocks talk." Cole rushed to say.

**"lee7: our streamer is frantic"**

**"lien0: worried streamer pogchamp"**

Cole went on like this for a few hours before ending and saying goodbye. Raiding a friend and going to watch a Jack Manifold stream.

Cole saw Jack look down at chat. "What. Chat why are you all screaming Cole? Did he do something? Which Cole are we talking about? Oh you are all screaming they at me. Sorry about that Cole. But did they do something?" 

**"[MOD]Brumin_: Cole why the fuck is chat going mad over you being present?"**

**"[SUB]Coleisnotamazng: @Brumin_ I got tiktok clout and now people pay attention to me."**

**"[MOD]Sky: Cole... what?"**

**"[SUB]Coleisnotamazng: @sky wish i knew sky."**


End file.
